Wakfu fanfiction : Le grand sermon, les détails
by LordBlackTiger666
Summary: (Ça doit être vraiment intriguant de savoir pourquoi Oropo faisait une de ces têtes à la fin de cette conversation [voir Le vœu d'Oropo chapitre 4]) /s/13175631/4/Wakfu-fanfiction-Le-vœu-d-Oropo


**Wakfu fanfiction : Le grand sermon, les détails**

(«**Le vœu d'Oropo**», chapitre 4)

_(Ça doit être vraiment intriguant de savoir pourquoi Oropo faisait une de ces têtes à la fin de cette conversation [voir «Le vœu d'Oropo» chapitre 4])_

**Wakfu ©Ankama**

Éloigné du groupe avec la Grande Déesse, Oropo n'était vraiment pas rassuré de ce qu'elle allait lui dire vu qu'elle était à la fois choquée voire effrayée et aussi énervée.

La salle d'où ils se tenaient étaient aussi lumineuse que l'autre mais plus petite pour accueillir seulement 2 ou 3 personnes au moins. Elle ne possédait pas de porte, un avantage pour Echo qui voulait suivre toute la conversation tout en restant discrète.

Malgré lui, Oropo avala sa salive. Il faisait moins le malin devant elle.

-BIEN! commença la Grande Déesse, qui avait fait presque sursauter l'eliotrope, en se mettant face à lui. Que les choses soient bien claires, pour cette fois je ne te sanctionnerai pas mais sache que si j'apprends à l'avenir que tu essayes encore une fois de nous éliminer, les Dieux et moi, il n'y aura pas d'autres chances! Ceci est ton avertissement!

-Et… ce sera quoi ma sanction, juste par curiosité…? Un… bannissement?

-Tout à fait! Et cette sanction sera mis en place si et seulement si tu récidivais! … Sauf si tu préfère être enfermé dans la prison divine. Dans tous les cas, tu ne seras plus présent dans le monde des douze si récidive.

-GLOUPS! Ok!

«Je n'ai juste qu'à me mettre à carreau et c'est bon, je ferai ma rédemption de tout façon.»

Oropo s'apprêta à souffler un bon coup jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme lui posa une question des plus stressantes auquel il connaissait la réponse :

-Au fait, comment as-tu obtenu l'eliacube? Il me semblait que Balthazar l'avait mis en lieu sûr pour que personne ne remette la main dessus afin qu'aucun autre incident ne se reproduise…

Elle regarda l'eliotrope d'un œil soupçonneux.

-Tu ne l'aurais pas VOLÉ à tout hasard?

Oropo avait failli lâcher un «NON!». Jamais il n'aurait pensé à voler quelque chose! Il aurait plutôt emprunté, et menacé avec les Dofus s'il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait mais comme il y avait eu un imprévu de dernière minute, un changement de plan, il ne pouvait pas le rendre, c'était trop tard pour rendre l'eliacube qui était devenu une eliabombe et qui avait explosée sans faire de victime.

-Alors? s'impatienta-t-elle en jouant un peu avec ses mèches de cheveux.

-Baaah… disons que je l'ai emprunté? Mais l'important c'est que je ne l'ai fait pas fait explosé ici, c'est le principal! se donna-t-il en excuse. Non? Vous l'avez oublié?

-Hmmm… Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison.

Pour l'instant, l'eliotrope s'en sortait plutôt bien, il s'essuya le front du revers de sa main discrètement. Il sentait qu'il était rouge de stress alors que ce n'était qu'un simple rappel à l'ordre mêlant à un interrogatoire qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout. Il souffla encore un bon coup.

-Attends…

«Oh non… s'il vous plait j'aimerais bien souffler une bonne fois pour toute! J'espère qu'elle ne va pas me demander avec quoi j'ai mis pour que l'eliacube devienne une eliabombe...»

-Avec quoi tu as mis pour que l'eliacube devienne une eliabombe?

«Je le savais!»

-Baaaah…

-Ne me dis pas que c'est avec des Dofus?

Oropo acquiesça, honteux.

-Primordiaux ou eliatropes?

-E… eliatropes… dit-il d'une petite voix à peine audible.

L'espace d'un instant, l'eliotrope crût qu'il allait mourir en répondant à cela. Il fallait bien dire la vérité sinon il risquait d'être vraiment enfermé ou banni pour toujours du monde des douze alors qu'il n'avait eu qu'un avertissement… Sauf si c'est la vérité qui le conduira à la sanction? Alors il n'aura pas l'occasion de faire des enfants avec Echo en testant sa fertilité toute fraîche.

Il était né premier des eliotropes, fût le dernier des eliotropes et finira seul eliotrope et sans enfant dans une prison divine ou pire sans pouvoir se racheter…

Il ferma les yeux très fort, se préparant à sa sanction. Echo, qui était toujours là à écouter, se tenait prête à intervenir en cas où la sentence tombe, mais…

-Ils vont revenir.

-Hein?

-Ils réapparaîtront mais par morceaux, ils ne sont pas réellement perdus. Que ce soit primordiaux ou eliatropes. Ces deux types de Dofus réapparaissent en fragments.

Les bras lui en tomberaient presque tellement Oropo ne s'attendait même pas!

En même temps, il failli se décomposer (au sens figuré) car c'était vraiment vraiment inattendu comme réponse. Echo, quant à elle, fût soulagée. Elle espérait que son compagnon se remettra de cette réponse insolite qu'inattendue.

-Par contre, reprit-elle, faut pas mélanger dans l'assemblage de ces deux types de Dofus sinon ça ne fonctionne pas. Et puis, je savais que ce genre d'incident allait se produire pour les Dofus Eliatropes…

Oropo reprit ses esprits après être resté bouche bée pendant un moment sans que la Grande Déesse ne l'ait remarqué puisqu'elle avait continué son p'tit discours.

-Attendez, attendez, attendez… vous voulez dire que les Dofus Eliatropes sont récupérables?

-Exact. Et comme je l'ai dit : en fragments, ils reviendront sous cette forme, mais dispersés dans le monde des douze.

-Dispersés dans le monde des douze, alors… donc je ne serais pas sanctionné?

-Non, t'as seulement un avertissement pour tentative de meurtre et de destruction avec préméditation.

«J'ai l'impression d'être dans un tribunal plutôt que dans un sanctuaire.»

Oropo voulut encore fois souffler un bon coup mais vu sa chance il attendit que la Grande Déesse termina son sermon.

-Néanmoins! Tu es libre d'aller chercher et rassembler les fragments des Dofus Eliatropes, sois juste prudent avec... MAIS! Si tu trouves un eliacube, tu me le rapportes tout de suite! Compris?

-Compris. répondit-il en retenant sa respiration.

Une fois, le sermon terminé, la jeune femme raccompagna l'eliotrope qui souffla définitivement un bon coup!

«Je n'aurais pas dû retenir ma respiration.»

-Ah, et autre chose…

«Quoi encore?» pensa-t-il, agacé.

-Les autres Dieux ne sont pas TES Dieux, hein… Il y a moi, penses-y!

-D'accord.

Même s'il le savait. En tout cas, il avait intérêt à se tenir à carreau.

**Fin**


End file.
